Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording medium, particularly a magnetic recording medium, and a process for producing a magnetic recording medium adapted for use as a magnetic disc, and a process for cleaning such a disc, particularly a process for ultrapure cleaning a substrate, just before depositing a magnetic film on the surface of the substrate.
Recently, it is required that a magnetic recording medium have improved data-recording density and enlarged capacity, as well as having small size and low head floating height. Therefore, a recording medium adapted for use as such a magnetic disc suffers from error-generating defects, even if such defects are as small as in the order of submicrons. Thus, the invention relates to a process for cleaning a magnetic disc by removing contamination caused by minute foreign materials which are apt to be deposited during the process for producing such a recording medium, and a process for storing a recording medium without depositing foreign materials on the surface of the cleaned disc.